


The War of Throne - EXO Game Of Thrones AU

by ayoe_xiahkey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, EXO, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Battlefield, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutant Powers, Political Alliances, Post - A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoe_xiahkey/pseuds/ayoe_xiahkey
Summary: EXO x Game Of Thrones - Alternate UniverseSet in year 784 AC, hundreds years after The Battle of The Dawn between Queen Daenerys Targaryen and The Night King, the Dragons were destroyed  and the second world war begin.Lord Kyungsoo Bolton goes to Kings' Landing to redeem his family's name. Prince Sehun Targaryen goes to Casterly Rock to protect his family. Lord Jongin Lannister goes to Winterfell for his love of his brothers. Prince Chanyeol Martell  goes to Kings Landing to save his daughter. Lord Jongdae Arryn goes from the Eyrie for the sake of Seven Kingdoms.Crown Prince Baekhyun Martell goes to a betrayal to save his soulmate while Lord Junmyeon Baratheon departs from Stormland to become the one true King of Westeros.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : A Long Journey To Kings' Landing (!/3)**

 

780 AC-Northern Area-South of Winterfell

_Kyungsoo_

 

I drive our carriage with hundreds thought and fear running inside my head. But as I know, there is one word that will exactly represent my thoughts and fears right now. Regret. I regret that I was born as a Bolton.

House of Bolton is one of the house that always judged wrongly by many people, specifically by people from the North. After our ancestors do the absolute dirty treason to Robb Stark and his family from Winterfell hundred years ago, our house is exiled, and completely destroyed after Lord Commander Snow won the famous ‘Battle of Bastards’

For nearly 400 years, Northerners always look down to our family, and everything was going worse when the Second World War begin two years ago. The Dragons are absolutely extinct, House of Targaryen is destroyed right now, and nearly-all-of-houses from all over Westeros take parts at the war for the Iron Throne.

Our house is not considered to take part at the War of course, but we already lost. My stupid Uncle wanted to rebel against the Starks. Well, at least our little castle is burned onto pieces, my mother and my sister taken by the Starks as slaves to Winterfell, and my uncle is killed and burned by Lord Minseok Stark.

Though he is so cruel to my House, I still adore his strength. Lord Minseok will always be my role model.

“Argh!! Kyungsoo-my son! Help Me! Help your mother!!They burn us! Fire! Fire!!”

I sighed when order the horses to stop.

“Shh..shh.. it’s alright,..” I hug my father who still screaming from his nightmare. He’s sobbing. His body is shaking very hard and he’s terribly sweating. ”It’s okay, Father. Calm now, I’m here, I’m already here. Nothing bad will happen again to us, okay? We are safe right now”

After a while, I embraces him at my arms and cares his back slowly, in order to make him calm, and nearly five minutes later, he’s already stop sobbing.

“Yeah, you are right,.. very right, Son. Everything is over right now, I’m just..I’m just… scared… All I could see in my sleep is fire, and I still could feel the disaster… It just so.. so real for me, Son. Please stay with me for a while… I’m scared..”

I smile and look directly into his squinted eyes and observe his worried face. I realize that my father, Lord Insung of Bolton absolutely looks older than his actual age. Though my father is currently in his mid-forties, he looks like in his late-fifties. His disheveled hair is already turned all-grey, nearly half of his moustache and beard already whiten. The war make him so depressed and scared, and it will slowly kills him if I don’t immediately take him to the Grand Maester, I guess. 

After a while, he just silently sobbing and I keep calming him with my words in order to make him stable. When he’s tired and fall asleep again, I go to the front of the carriage and whips our horses to walk. I know that the sun is going down in a short of time, and we should seek for a river and camp down there. I make myself certain that we must stay safe in our trip to the capital.

My father’s future laid in this journey and I already make a vow to bring back his happiness.

I believe this is the only thing that I could do to protect our family, The House of Bolton.

          

780 AC - The Harrenhall old Castle and Prison

_Sehun_

I stay still in my chamber because my mother told me that it’s too dangerous to go outside. The three of us already being held as the prisoners at The Harrenhall since the start of war. The war began two years ago when our last dragon, Viserion, died due to his old age.

House of Tyrell and House of Martell, and so-they-called the ‘Citizens’ joined forces to throw away our family from the legacy. The rage citizens break down our palace and kill my coward Father, Lord Yifan Targaryen, who remains hidden at his throne. Then, they easily place the citizen’s king, Lord Donghae Martell (which is also my uncle and The Hand of The King) on the throne.

Fortunately, the rebels couldn’t make the other Houses support them. Since the dragons were completely destroyed, they have no fear to not support Kings’ Landing.

Almost every powerful house declare their claim to the throne. There are five Kings in the realm right now: Lord Donghae Martell at King’s Landing, Lord Siwon Stark at Winterfell, Lord Eunhyuk Greyjoy at the Iron Island, Lord Yunho Baratheon at the Dragonstone, and Lord Jaejoong Arryn from the Eyrie. Each of them has thousands army that makes this Kingdom absolutely going on a mess.

“Sehun, my prince, may I come to your chamber?”

“Yeah, of course, my Lady,” I get up from my bed to open the door for her and bows down to her.

Lady Amber Sand is the only member of Kingsguard that still loyal to our family. She has been my mentor since I’m 6 years old, and she is also my mother and uncle best friends, since the three of them spent their childhood at Dorne.

“You’re being much healthier at this past months, I see,” she smiled when takes a chair beside the window, “Adapting very well in this place, hm?” 

“I tried so hard to adapt. We have no other choice beside that, eh?” I chuckle a cynical laugh while serve her a glass of wine.

She smiled back, and I could see her warm eyes looking at me with a pitiful gaze. She stands up from her chair and hugs me slowly.

“You’ve gone through the hard times very well, my Prince. I’m so proud of you, really, you’ve already been an adult right now.”

I smiled when she released her hug.

“Thank you, I learn lot of things from you, My Lady. I owe you a huge debts,”

She laughs when continue, “You have become a true Prince really, much better than your coward Father and your greedy Uncle. Such a shame that you couldn’t get the throne and bring a prosperous era to the realm.”

“I have no desire to sit on that throne. It’s impossible for our family to hold the legacy without the Dragons,” I continue talk while drink my own wine, “Let Uncle and my cousins and his descendants hold that throne. I just want to be ordinary man, marries someone that I truly love, and life happily as a common people.”

“I think you should reconsider your thought, my Prince,” Lady Amber talks again with a serious tone.

I don’t reply her, and I look away outside the small window. After a moment, she continues again,

 “Your uncle is currently losing the war, and many people predict that it’s either The Starks or The Baratheons that will be the winner. You and your mother and sister may still be protected by your Uncle right now, but we don’t know what will happen in the future.”

My chamber becomes silent again. I just realized that this situation is bad for us if my uncle is losing. We will be completely destroyed without his protection.

“We.. must do something before Kings’ Landing fall to them. I can’t let them destroy us,” I get up from my chair and walk around my chamber to find a great plan, but I couldn’t think a single idea right now. Seriously, my mind is completely messed up! 

“I have a great plan for us, but you must not ask anything before I finish explain this plan. Do you agree?”

“Tell me, I agree,”                                                                                

For a while, Lady Amber explain the detail of the plan, and what we must do after this and after that. I nods my head when she explains that. I found that the plan is not a great plan, but it is brilliant enough for encounter this situation.

“In short, we must join the War? If that’s the only way to protect my sister and my mother, I agree to join,” I speak slowly to ensure my agreement with her, “But once again, I will _never_ sit in the throne. I just want a protection.”

“They’ll also don’t let you sit in the throne, since they have someone from that _house_ who’s very powerful. So you don’t have to be worry, My Lord,”

Lady Amber smiles again before she continue, “I will ensure that the three of you will safe under their protection. Nobody cares about the old House anymore, and now they also don’t take sides on the war. But with your help, they believe they’ll have a high chance to win.”

“I know….they’re absolutely intimidating since many years ago, but it doesn’t matter for me if they lend a hand to help us. The elders say that _they will always pay their debts_ , anyway,” I smirks and drinks my wine again, raise my own cup to make a toast with Lady Amber.

“To The Glory of The Lannisters and The Targaryens, let win this war with Fire and Blood”

 

 780 AC - Casterly Rocks

_Jongin_

“So, you say that we will join the war, Brother? Isn’t this too dangerous?” I ask my confusion to my Lord Brother in this forum of ‘family meeting’.

My grandfather and my other brother, Taemin, judged me with a pissed look of ‘you-are-too-stupid-to-even-don’t-understand-this’

“I have said earlier that we already got the support of the Crown Prince. So I believe we could win the peoples’ heart,” he paused while inhale his cigarettes, “I told you thousand times that we will win if the whole people on the realm support us. The legions of the five kings already killing each other in the past two years. The civilians already tired of this long war and I know they will support anyone that have strong desire to stop the war.”

My brother explained again while turn his face to me with a smirks on his face. Seriously, I still thinks that he is crazily brilliant when he offers alliance with Prince Sehun Targaryen.   

My grandfather laughs when he rest his hand to my Lord Brother’s shoulder, “As expected from my brilliant grandson, you will bring back our family to glory again. You really have my blood, and you will be called with this title: Lord Luhan Lannister, the leader of Casterly Rocks, our future King of Seven Kingdoms.”

Taemin rolls his eyes when he hears that compliment. Taemin is jealous with him since we were kid. Lord Grandfather always praise my oldest brother and side-eyeing the two of us. I don’t know why, but maybe because we never pleased him as perfect as Luhan does.

Lord Brother is absolutely brilliant, totally handsome, and he’s dangerous. I accept the fact that I must obey his rule and do everything what he asks, since I know that I’m not smart enough to have argument with him. In contrary with me, Taemin often quarrel with him. Well, that’s because he thinks he is smart enough to challenge Lord Brother.        

“Thank you, grandfather,” Lord Brother replies him with a sharp gaze, and I must admit that he looks totally cool when he’s standing beside Lord Grandfather. The two of them have the same intimidating charisma; that makes me afraid of them (most of the time).

Lord Grandfather then go through the door while whistling happily, leave the three of us in that room.  

“Yeah, you are _nearly_ brilliant, _my Lord_. But I think The Crown Prince accept it only because they don’t have other choice, eh?” Taemin lit his own cigarettes while giving Lord Brother a pissed look. He throws his box in front of me-offers me his cigarettes-but I refuse. Different from my older brothers, I don’t really like to smoke.

“I already planned this before, as you know,” Lord Brother replies him coldly, “I secretly support the financial of the four kings and order them to destroy each other. And Bam! They do what I asks them to do,”

“Seriously, I think you are amazing when you make money from Meereen. You have been discovered the lost city of gold there and nobody knows that you secretly manage that gold pit. You are absolutely brilliant, Brother! I’m really proud of you!” I tries to cheer up the atmosphere in this room in order to make Lord Brother happy and pleased.

“ _… My Lord_ ,” Lord Brother complete my sentence while laughs, “If you know that fact, tell _your lovely brother_ that he must obey my rule. If he still don’t bend in front of me, I will throw him away from our family after I officially announced as the King of Seven Kingdoms. The King doesn’t accept any behavior that’s not pleased him.”

“How dare you to say…” Taemin’s already stand up from his chair while ready to punch Lord Brother, but he’s dodging the sudden attack. The two of them already draws their sword out while facing each other, and I decide to stand between them to stop this childish fight.

“ENOUGH! Please Stop! Kill me first before you start killing each other!” I shouts to draw their attention. My voice starts trembling when I continue, “Please brothers, stop your fight right now. Remember, the three of us must unite to protect our family and ensure our glory. Remember our Father last will, okay?”

I saw Taemin’s eyes is getting red when he faced me, he looks pissed but he didn’t say anything. Then, he put his sword down and get out from the room while smashing the high-profile door.

“I beg you, Lord Brother, forgive him. You know that he’s just being jealous and childish all the time, right?” I bowed and bend on my knee while my eyes keep staring at the floor. I don’t have any courage to see the flames at Lord Brother’s eyes.

After a moment a silence, I hear his cold voice, “Do me a favor, then,”

“I will do anything that you asked, My Lord.”

“Go to the North and find a man named Kyungsoo Bolton. I need him to win this fucking war. Do not let other people know that the Lannisters are looking for him,”

“But why..” I don’t try to look up, but Lord Brother put me up and staring at me deeply, to make sure that I remember his serious gaze. 

“ ‘Do what you asked to do and never ask the reason’. You must keep that words on your mind, Little Brother”

I’m trembling with this sudden answer, “Yes…Yes.. Of course My Lord, I will do everything what you asked me to do. Thank you very much for your forgiveness to Taemin, My Lord,”

Lord Brother chuckles and smirks while smashing my shoulder, “I’m not kicking his ass out from this castle only because I can’t watch you sobbing all day long. You know it annoys me, Jongin.”

I smile while watching Lord Brother goes out from the room. His word is a proof that he still love me and I will make sure that he will also love Taemin, _again_.

This is my vow to protect our family.


	2. A Long Journey To Kings' Landing (2/3)

North West Field – Capital Area

_Chanyeol_

 “…and it will prove us that the rest of the Starks’ army still hiding somewhere in Riverrun. We must take a risk to attack first, if we don’t, we will get a big loss in the future, My Prince”

I keep playing with my revolver on my hand while take my cigarettes and make a round smoke with it, ignoring General Tully. This kind of ‘Strategic Meeting’ really annoys me. They only waste our time while the Starks is currently on a training field.

“Are you listening now,… my Prince? Should we attack first or..”

 “Alright attack them,” I replied reluctantly while got up from my seat, “Destroy Riverrun with 2,000 forces. And If you found the Starks’ there, you must bring them here, alive. I will make sure we could make a good exchange with them.”

“But 2,000 force is very dangerous! We only have 1,500 force here after that,” General Frey replies, “You must consider that fact, My Lord!”

“I’m the leader here, General,” I talks again while going out of the tent, “Follow my lead. I have decided.”

While I’m out from the tent, I see many of our men is already tired from this war. They’re just drinking, dancing, and playing with the whores. I close my eyes since I’m tired too. 

it has been 10 months since I’m away from Kings’ Landing and leaving my only daughter, Dyandra, with his grandfather, the King of Seven Kingdom. And right now, I’m missing her like crazy.

Unfortunately, our situation is very bad as the other four kings are making their way to King’s Landing. They will make sure to throw away my father from his throne since they know that he’s old and very weak right now. 

“The meeting’s over already, eh?” a man smashed my back from behind and I saw my cousin, Lord Changmin Martell is smiling brightly. He’s the Master of Coin of our kingdom. 

“Hey, what makes you here, brother? Something bad happen?”

“Nah, nah. I must talk one or two matters with you. Erm.. private and confidential matters,” he laughs while dragging me to the other side of the field, away from the soldiers.

When we’re on the top of a hill, he’s showing me a letter and I read it, slowly. The letter is from the new-appointed Grand Maester, Zhang Yixing.

“Maester said that Dyandra already has her period since 1 month ago. So? It’s special since she’s only 10?”

Changmin laughs very hard while clapping his hands. My shocked face is absolutely amusing for him.

“It’s perfect, brother! Your daughter could birth an heir! As you know, after Your Grace know this fact, he immediately arrange her wedding with Lord Eunhyuk Greyjoy. Lord Greyjoy wants your daughter in exchange of our alliance! We ensure our house will win this fucking war with the Greyjoy’s soldiers. They have 130,000 forces!”

I’m absolutely shocked with his explanation. Marrying my little beautiful princess with an old pervert man who’s been fucking with every whore in his land? No, It will not happen.

“NO! I absolutely do not agree with this decision! He is a pervert and dirty, you know! I will not sacrifice my daughter to this dirty exchange. This marriage will never happen!”

“But your father is already arrange the marriage, and it will happens in two weeks. Your daughter will be a Lady very soon. The Greyjoys and their forces already arrives in the King’s Landing and they already agree to support our legacy. It’s absolutely perfect!”

“I’m not allowing any of you lay a finger on my Princess! Don’t involve her on this war!” I’m losing my temper right now, and I could feel my hand is getting warmer.

“But The KING has been ordered, and we have no other choice! We’re losing this war thanks to YOUR forces and YOU have to be responsible!” Changmin’s starting lose his temper and he points his finger directly into my face.

I laugh sarcastically hearing his statement, “I have to be responsible, then? Since ‘Your Grace’ and the government don’t support us with sufficient amount of money?”

“We have no money at this time, Idiot! Our house will be destroyed while your Father lose his legacy! We must do everything to make sure it won’t happen!”

“Father sent me to lead this fucking war and now he also send my daughter to that Pervert! You know, I never ask him for his throne! I am just asking for my daughter’s happiness!”

“She will get her happiness when our house winning this fucking war! She will get raped by the other armies when we lose King’s Landing; you will be killed and your daughter will be a whore in the future,” Changmin continues while smirking,”Hahah, It’s funny. I think she will become the most popular whore ever. She’s pretty, indeed.”

“NEVER CALL MY PRINCESS A WHORE! I WILL NEVER LET THIS DIRTY MARRIAGE HAPPENS!”

And Bam! Fires come from my left hand and burns Changmin into ashes. I know I’m not supposed to do this, but I can’t control my power at this time. 

The soldiers start gather at my place as they watch my left hand burning, and they bent in front of me. I have already decided. I will do everything to save my daughter and I will make sure Father will pay his cruelty. Although I only has 3,500 forces left, I will make sure I can stop that wedding though I must destroy my own house, the house of Martell.

Since as a single father, this is my only way to protect my little family, and fulfill my promise to my late wife.

 

The Eyrie

_Jongdae_

“Let me present you the Eyrie, the famous tall castle at the peak of East Mountain. Welcome and enjoy your stay here, my Lord,” I bows while smiling to the black-haired-short man in front of me. He smiles back and grabs my hands enthusiastically.

“Hey, don’t be so formal, Jongdae! We’re just not meeting for two years and now you treat me like a ‘real Lord’. Hahaa it’s so weird, brother!”

I just let out a little chuckle when he’s smacking my shoulder. Lord Minseok Stark is surely has become a very strong warrior, I could feel his strong hand nearly crush my shoulder.

“You are the Lord Commander of Winterfell and the future King of Seven Kingdom. I’m afraid I will disrespect you if I don’t use the formal talk, Lord Brother,”

“I’m not that comfortable with the formal one, It feels old and strict,” he whispers to my ears while walking to the main hall in order to meet my father. “But I know the tradition of your house. The Arryns is the most polite family in this whole realm.”

I smiles to him while reply, “Thank you for your compliment, My lord. It’s so bad that the Greyjoys destroy our last legion. We have zero forces at this time”

Minseok Stark turn his head to look into my face. His sharp and wounded-eyes scanning my eyes so deep, and I feel pressured. Lord Brother has been changed very much compared to our last meeting. Two years ago, he’s only a weak and small boy, but now, he is the Lord Commander of the Starks banner men. The World War makes him evolve into a real man.

“Don’t worry, little brother. We will win this war together, for sure,”

I sighs while reply, “Yeah, I know. It will happen If my Lord Father accept your offering, but I can’t hope too much from him. My father has a very high pride.”

“Yeah, we will see for a while. I hope he will go with our plan,”

After some moment of silence, my Father comes to the main hall and the two of us immediately bow in front of him.

My father is a tall and handsome man, though he is extremely thin. He paint his hair dark black, since he dislikes our original hair-light brown. He sit in his throne, while still wearing his crown, of course to ensure his legacy in this castle.

“Your Grace, thank you very much for this warm welcoming,” Lord Brother starts to talk while smile brightly, “We’re very pleased with your attention,”

My father laughs when hearing that, “Of course we must welcome you, My Lord. I heard your banner men have defeated the Martells in Riverrun, eh? So they’ve been destroyed already?”

“Unfortunately not. When we destroyed their barracks, their Commander’s army is nowhere to be found. I assumed they still have 3,000 forces left, Your Grace,”

“I heard that Chanyeol’s army is marching to Kings’ Landing right now, Father. I don’t know what makes them run away from the battlefield like that,”

“Of course they’re searching for help, Jongdae,” my Lord Father look at me while furrowing his brows-that’s make my stomach feel bad, “But I bet they will not get their help. The Martells’ are broke and their citizens are rage. That pathetic old man surely has no capability to lead Kings’ Landing.”

“They’re slightly better than us, Father,” I talks brightly – seems sarcastic, “We also don’t have any forces left right now after we lost the previous big battle at Iron Sea. But I think we’re more terrible since they still have Kings’ Landing.”

“Shut up, kid! I will throw you away if you keep talks shit like that!” Nah, my father is losing his temper-again. Such an annoying old man.

“Face the reality, Father! We are completely losing right now and we have no benefit to continue your big ambition to get the Iron Throne! Do you want to destroy our house with your stupid desire? That doesn’t make sense at all!”

“Stop call me stupid! I know I’ve been betrayed at the last battle, but I will make sure I will give glory to our house! Just wait and see when the time happens, kid!”

Lord Brother talks again very calmly hearing our opinion, “Because of this hard condition, my Father offers you an alliance, Your Grace. Help us win the Iron Throne, and your house will get your big reward. I promise we will ensure your family safety and legacy of this Eyrie. We will never took this castle from your family, since we only want the legacy in Kings’ Landing.”

My father lost his words for a moment. He thinks hard while walking across the hall.

“Just accept this alliance, Father. We will have our glory while the Starks acquired Kings’ Landing and win this war! It’s thousands times better compared to our situation at this time!”

After a while, he looks frustrated when replies, “Alright, I guess I could not think the better way. As for now, I want a great exchange for this alliance, Lord Minseok. I will put down my title as The King of Seven Kingdoms to your father and we will support you with our land’s products, but you must accept my condition. Sounds fair, eh?”

Lord Brother couldn’t manage his excitement this time. He looks absolutely relieved knowing Lord Father accept this offering. 

“I agree. Tell me your condition, then?”

“I have two condition. First, you must appointed me as the first advisor of Law and Judgement. I will lead the High Court and given prerogative rights to appoints the leader of parliament. I want my old position at the Great King’s era back to me.”

“It doesn’t matter. Of course we will grant your first wish, My Lord,”

“It’s great, then. As for the second, I want _you_ , Lord Minseok Stark,” Lord Father smirks while look directly into Minseok’s eyes.

Minseok widen his eyes hearing his statement,

“My apologize..I.. I… don’t get your wish, My Lord,”

“I want _you_ as the father of my future heirs, Lord Minseok Stark. Marry my daughter, Yoojun Arryn, and make her as your Queen at the future,”

Wait…. he asks Minseok to marry my-thirteen-years-old sister? Is this old man insane? I take a glance to Minseok who’s still freezing at his spot, he could not reply with any word.

From his gesture, I could know that at this time he is already someone else at his heart. I am totally curious, who is that lucky person?

“So, you’re refusing? Hmm.. I think I could not accept your alliance, Minseok Stark. Such a waste of time if we don’t…”

“I agree with your second wish, but I want my exchange for this condition,”

“What are you saying?” I asks suddenly without formal word, “Ah.. forgive me, My Lord,”

“When I am officially announced as the King of Seven Kingdoms, I will appointed _you_ , Jongdae Arryn, as The Hand of The King. I know you will be my best advisor to overcome the problems at the realm. If you agree, since tomorrow you will always stay by my side and help me to win this damn war.”

I am shocked with this sudden explanation.

_Jongdae Arryn as The Hand of The King? Is this a big joke?_

“My apologize, but I think I am not good enough to fill that position, My Lord. Please appoint someone better than me to that position because…”

My father laughs very hard hearing his asks, “Yes, I agree to the exchange. Take this annoying boy with you to the war, but don’t forget to protect him with the dozen guards if you want to keep him as your Hand. This kid is absolutely bad at sword and he’s a total coward.”

I can’t replies while Lord Brother hugs my father and smiling very bright. I sighs.

Ready or not, I must face my new task to accompany Minseok Stark and fight in this war together. But at least I am relieved that finally I can do something to rebuild this realm.

Lord Minseok Stark is the most capable man to hold the Iron Throne and I am grateful he trust me to help him. I will work hard at the future to be his most trusted advisor, though it’s an absolute hard mission to accomplish. Yeah, I hope everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! This is my first work on AO3, and since I love EXO and Game of Thrones/ASOIAF, I write this story, when EXO meets Game Of Thrones! Hope you like my work, and please enjoy and leave comments!


End file.
